


Waking Up, No. 8

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And it's adorable, F/M, Fluff, Head Injury, Vision is slightly insecure, concussion, self-bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up as Vision is flying you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this really the first Vision/Reader fic on archive? I find that hard to believe.  
> Now I wish I'd taken more time to proofread...
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and yeah - this is very much not proofread and edited... so all mistakes are mine.

“Do not open your eyes.”

“Say what?”

“Do not open your eyes.” I was being carried. Bridal style. I could feel one arm underneath my knees, one curled around my shoulder. And it was certainly very bright - I didn’t see black, I saw orange. Maybe that’s why I’m not supposed to open my eyes? And my face was freezing.

“Um… where am I?”

“Do not distress yourself, Y/N,” the voice said again. British accent, or almost a British accent.

“Hang on - Vision?” A chuckle rumbled through his chest.

“Indeed.” I curled into his hold, wrapping my arms around his neck. _Totally understandable. You’re being carried. You don’t want to fall to your death,_ I excused. _Nope. Not like you have a crush on the guy. Android. Whatever._ My head buried itself into the android’s surprisingly warm shoulder.

“So what’s going on?” I asked. I didn’t shout. I knew he could hear me. Another chuckle.

“I am carrying you back to Stark Tower. All the available airlift was in use, I’m afraid.”

“And I can’t open my eyes because?”

“Because we are headed directly towards the sun. I did not wish your eyesight to be damaged at this altitude.” _Awww_ , I thought, touched. Vision and I had been friendly since his ‘birth’ - I’d made it my goal to treat him as normally as I could, a task made far more difficult by my growing infatuation with him. “Mr. Stark is still at the incident site with the Captain, but wished you to have appropriate medical attention.”

“Medical-?” I asked, then remembered. I’d been conked on the head by a particularly lovely statue while hiding from the latest bad guys to try and take over the world. Why they needed to invade starting at the statue garden I’d been visiting, I had no clue. Also, my head was beginning to hurt. “Ugh. Being Tony’s sister blows sometimes.”

“I fear I must agree with you,” Vision said, and I smacked him. No one insulted Tony in my presence but me. Not that hitting Vision made any difference. I had the feeling that even Thor at his worst couldn’t really damage my android friend. He continued, in any event, as if I hadn’t harmed him in any way. “You would have been safer with a different sibling.”

“Whatever,” I blew off the comment without really thinking about it. “No brother I’d rather have. And it’s not like being Thor’s sibling is easy as pie. Or Wanda’s.” I saddened. I thought I might have liked Pietro. If I’d had a chance to know him. Wanda sure did seem to miss him. Vision’s arms tightened slightly around my shoulders.

“I am sorry.”

“What for?” I tilted my head, then took a risk and peered through slightly open eyelids.

“You were sad. I was the cause of that sadness. Should I not apologise?” The android looked straight ahead. I chuckled.

“Nah, you’re good.” Very good, from this angle, I thought, cataloguing his jawline, his profile from this new vantage point. “I kinda did it to myself. Talking about Pietro and all.” Vision’s head turned towards me.

“You opened your eyes,” he said.

“Yup.”

I was expecting something. A scolding, a comment for me to close them again, but nothing happened. He just continued to stare at me, air rushing past both our faces as we flew. I’d never noticed how blue his eyes were, I suddenly realised. Now they were all I could focus on. It was getting hard for me to breathe.

 _Breathe_ , I told myself firmly. I closed my eyes briefly, inhaling through my nose, exhaling through my mouth, like Sam had taught me.

“Y/N?” Vision sounded concerned.

“I’m good,” I said, opening my eyes again. Those very blue eyes held the same worry as his voice.

“Does your head hurt? Are you feeling dizzy? Should we land?”

“Yes, but no more than five minutes ago, no, and not unless you want to,” I answered, smiling at him. He didn’t look convinced.“I’m fine. Really.” Still no change in expression. “Honestly. You guys are all the same. One booboo and you go all macho macho man. I’m fine. And when we get to the Tower, I’ll have Friday take a scan and prove it to you.”

At least that little speech had moved the worried frown off of Vision’s face. He seemed to have lost his way a little, though. “Hello, Vision? Earth to Vision, do you read me?”

“Read you?”

“Oh. Sorry. Expression. Means ‘can you hear me’. My bad.” I would have face palmed, but my hands were still wound around Vision’s neck. And they weren’t moving.

“Oh.” And Vision resumed his thinking face for all of two seconds. “You think of me as a man?”

The question was very abrupt, and I felt my face flame as I blushed.

“Well, you certainly aren’t a girl.” There was the Stark snark, out in full force. Great for avoiding any possible emotions.

“No,” he agreed. But he kept looking at me. He knew I was avoiding the question. And this was too important to just blow off. I sighed.

“Look, Vision. You’re a guy. Of course you’re a guy! Whether or not you’re technically human, you’re definitely sentient, and, correct me if I’m wrong, definitely male. So yes. Guy. Man.”

“You are not wrong,” Vision said, but so softly I could barely hear it over the whoosh of the wind.

“Well, then,” I said as lightly as I could manage, patting Vision lightly on the shoulder. “Guess that means I get to yell at you same as the others when you go all caveman on me.”At any other time, I wouldn’t have noticed - I would have been too far away, or been at the wrong angle. Vision’s pupils dilated at my last comment, growing darker as his expression, just for a second, changed. _Well that’s interesting_ , I thought.

“We are almost at the Tower,” Vision said. He’d turned his face from mine almost as soon as I’d recognised the desire on his face. I looked around too - there, growing closer every second, was the Tower.

We were silent as the Tower grew before us - I knew I’d only have a few more minutes before Vision would have to let me go, before I’d no longer have an excuse to keep touching him, to have his arms around me, so I focused on memorising the feel of being held as if I weighed nothing, of the vibranium coating of his neck under my fingers.

“Y/N?” My eyes had drifted closed again. _So maybe the cavemen did have a point about me being concussed_ , I thought wrily.

“Hmm?” I opened my eyes. We were standing on the helipad. “Oh. Nice landing, Captain.”

Vision gave me a half-smile. “Are you all right to walk on your own?”

“Let’s see, shall we?” As Vision shifted me in his arms so I could drop my legs to the floor, I gathered my courage and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for taking me home,” I whispered, voice much huskier than I intended, as my feet touched the helipad. Vision just stood motionless for a second or two, in which I started to worry I’d done exactly the wrong thing. Then the arm that was still half-slung around my shoulders tightened.

“Anytime you need assistance, Miss Stark,” he said, gallant as any gentleman. A hand stayed between my shoulder blades, as if he was afraid I was about to fall over at any minute, as he escorted me to Medical.

I didn’t mind.


	2. Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and the reader head into Medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue this...   
> I'm pantsing it, so I have no idea how long it's going to be. But it should be fun, so let's go!

“Welcome back, Miss Stark,” Friday chimed as Vision and I walked through the sliding glass doors.

“Hey Friday,” I said. “Doc Cho here?”

“She is, and is aware of your condition,” Vision said.

“Condition?”

Vision continued without registering I’d spoken. “I thought she would have been here already, in fact.”

“I’ve got a possible concussion. It’s not like I’m haemorrhaging or anything. I’m sure she has better things to do than mother hen over me. We can walk to Medical.” Left unsaid was that if Vision didn’t force me to go to Medical, I was far more likely to just sleep off my headache on the couch. Somehow I thought he wouldn’t take too kindly to that.

I looked into the android’s face. He was frowning. No. On any other person’s face, that would have been a scowl. Why the heck was he scowling? My head pounded.

“Come on, Frowny-face,” I said, moving towards the elevator. “Let’s get my head examined. No jokes, please.” I cracked a smile as the doors whooshed open.

“I hardly find your being injured a laughing matter,” Vision said, and I heard the echoes of JARVIS’s disapproval in his tone. “I wish you would not either.” I was all prepared with the copyrighted Stark snark, but he seemed so out of sorts I decided not to tease him. I went with something else.

“Well, I can’t exactly cry about it, either,” I said softly, looking across the elevator car. Vision was standing as straight as ever gazing out at New York City as we descended. He turned his head and looked at me.

“No,” he agreed. “No, I suppose not.” He sighed. “Although I believe all of us, Mr. Stark included, would be most grateful if you could prevent yourself from being injured again in future.”

I smiled. “Me too, Vish. Me too.” I stepped out of the lift.

“Y/N,” Dr. Cho said warmly as we entered Medical. Vision had his hand hovering just behind my shoulders. Not that I was complaining. But it did have the small side effect of making me very aware of exactly how close he was to me. He didn’t give off as much heat as a normal human would, but I could still sense him, a comforting, stress-inducing presence at my side.

“Hey doc,” I replied, moving to the exam table she indicated. “What’s up?”

“Tony tells me you were attacked by a statue,” she said, probing gently at my skull. I winced when she hit the bump behind my right temple.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “And the guys in tights think I have a concussion too.” I gestured at Vision, who was standing patiently next to us. “Even Mr. Worrywart here chimed in.”

“Well, if you do, you’ll be fine soon enough,” the doc said, pushing gently on my shoulder to indicate I should lie back. I did, oofing slightly as I let myself fall the last two inches onto the pillow.

I tried to go to my happy place as she moved around me, scanning my head with various devices I couldn’t name. God, I hated hospitals. And doctors. Seriously. If Tony hadn’t had Vision practically kidnap me and stare at me with the puppy dog eyes, I wouldn’t be here. A flash of Pepper and I waiting at Tony’s bedside after the Battle of New York had my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides. We'd been there for days, waiting for him to wake up. Not knowing if he'd wake up. I hadn't slept for almost fifty hours.

“Y/N?” I’d closed my eyes and opened them to Vision standing next to me. I looked around for Dr. Cho.“She is simply fetching the cradle,” he said gently. “Are you all right?”

“Peachy,” I said. Unconvincingly. Vision raised an eyebrow. Or what would have been an eyebrow, had he had one. “Ok fine. I just don’t like hospitals and doctors. Sorry.”

“You have done nothing to apologise for,” Vision said, stepping forward slightly and covering my hand with his own. Almost in spite of myself, my fingers twined with his.

We stayed that way, me holding Vision’s hand, until Dr. Cho came back with the cradle.


	3. Waking Up. Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up comfortable. Too comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, guys, but I figured better short and posted than no chapter today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I woke up very warm and snuggly.

I heard the murmur of voices before I could understand the words, so I only heard half of Vision’s comment. “-Hates doctors. With a passion, it seems. You wouldn’t know the cause of that, would you, Mr. Stark?” Vision’s voice was very close, rumbling under my ear like it had - Wait.

Rumbling under my ear? I woke up all of a sudden, awareness flooding to all of my body all at once. I was under a blanket. On a couch. Lying on Vision’s chest. With my head curled up on his chest. _What??_

“Hello,” Vision said, and I could hear the smile in his voice before I fluttered open my eyes and turned my head to look at him.

“Hey,” I mumbled, throat still half-asleep. I swallowed, then tried again. “Hey,” I said. _Good. A fully comprehensible word. Also - gosh are his eyes blue. So blue. Blue blue blue._

 “Doc Cho said you had a pretty major bump on the noggin,” Tony said, and I pushed myself off Vision without thinking, one hand on his thigh until I was sitting next to him instead of practically using him as a pillow. I mourned the loss of body heat as I tried not to feel the muscles of his leg shifting under my hand as I moved. _Nope. Not gonna think about that one at all._ I carefully finished moving so we were barely not touching. Apart from anything else, I was somehow still way too tired to move much more.

“She did?” I searched back in my memory for the part where the good doctor had discussed her findings with me and came up blank. I looked at my brother. “When did she say that?”

“When she talked with us both after Mr. Stark arrived back at the Tower,” Vision explained. _Thank goodness someone will tell me what’s going on,_ I thought.

“You passed out while the cradle was fixing your head,” Tony said, looking a bit worried. That was odd, for him. Usually I had to peer and search five ways from Sunday to get an actual truthful expression out of him. I pulled the blanket around me.

“So what exactly does a ‘pretty major bump on the noggin’ entail?” I asked cautiously.

“Major concussion, possible amnesia, and absolutely no going out where you might get bumped for at least two weeks. No flying for a month.” My jaw almost dropped.

“But…” I started, then stopped. Tony had that expression on his face. The one that told me I wasn’t going to budge him on it. I’d have to get someone else to let me out of the Tower next week.

“So I get to hang out here for a few weeks?”

“No going outside, no spinning, probably even no elevators for a while,” Tony agreed. What on Earth had happened? Tony was usually so happy-go-lucky. It wasn’t like I hadn’t been injured before, even if I wasn’t an Avenger. It happened. Part of being a Stark. I glanced over at Vision, whose face spoke total agreement with Tony.

_I am so screwed._


	4. A Friendly Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes for a visit.

“Are you going stir crazy yet?” Natasha asked, flopping down next to me on the couch. Assuming, of course, that anything she did could be considered as ungraceful as ‘flopping’. She just folded gracefully, landing next to me with a quiet thump.

I looked over at her, then at my lap, covered in the scarf I had begun on Day Two of what I was calling The Great Bore. It was over three feet long, which didn’t sound too impressive until you looked at the minuscule needles I was knitting with.

“That would be a yes, then?” Natasha raised her eyebrows at me, as if waiting for the explosion.

“I’m knitting, Tash. Knitting.” I glared down at the fabric. “What the fracking hell.” I put down the needles, as I was feeling the need to stab someone. Either an android someone or my brother. This was all their fault. “I can’t even go downstairs,” I said. I tried my best to pretend that it didn’t sound like a whine. I totally wasn’t whining.

“And they’re so clingy when they’re here,” I said, not needing to say who I was talking about. “Either they’re in the lab, talking about ways to make me safer, or saving the world, or whatever, or they’re in here, looking at me as if I’m about to smash into a million pieces. ‘Y/N, can I get you something?’ ‘Y/N, are you comfortable?’ ‘Y/N, you know you can’t go downstairs yet - your inner ear isn’t healed enough to handle the elevator.’ What a load of bullcrap.”

I sighed, feeling a bit like an ogre. “I had a concussion. Nothing more. Come on. You guys save the world with healing concussions all the time! Why am I different?”

“You know why,” Natasha said.

“Do enlighten me,” I said. “I would love to know.”

“You’re Tony’s little sister. And Doctor Cho scared him when she told him exactly how badly you were hurt. Yes, it’s only a concussion, but those can be life-threatening.” She half-smiled, one of those minuscule quirks of both corners of her lips that had Clint looking at her with glassy eyes.

“And Vision?” Her smile grew. “He never likes it when you get hurt.” _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ I wondered.

“I’m practically one of the team, of course my teammates get upset,” I said instead, wondering if even I believed what I was saying.

“Of course,” Natasha agreed.

“It just drives me nuts,” I said, venting again. One or the other of the Terrible Two had been around almost constantly in the five days since I’d been hurt, so I had lots of built-up frustration. “Really? I can’t even go downstairs? Or get my own water?” Vision had stopped me twice yesterday from leaving the couch to get my own glass of water. “I mean, when do I start becoming an adult again? When will they stop treating me like a toddler - one who needs to be coddled and babied, who needs everything doing for them.” I knew I was being unfair, but I really didn’t care at that point. I was on a roll. “Seriously. I’ve considered sneaking downstairs while they’re asleep. Except they’re always here. And Vision doesn’t really sleep. Or bribing Friday. But Friday can’t be bought. Believe me. I’ve tried.” _And what kind of AI doesn’t like extra databases to crack?_

“So I’m trapped here.”

I’d started the tirade gesticulating wildly and looking at Natasha and ended it despondent, staring down at the knitting in my lap.

“I had no idea you felt that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahahahaha!
> 
> ok, mostly kidding. I'm working on the next chapter now, I swear!


	5. So, What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Y/N talk it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little delayed.   
> Also, I hope you all like it!

“I had no idea you felt that way.”

My head snapped around and the knitting fell onto the ground as the rest of my torso turned to follow. I ignored the dagger of pain going through my skull as I focused on Vision. _Yes. Pain not important. Vision very important._

“Oh,” I said, wanting to shrink down into the sofa and disappear. “Hi.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” he asked, walking around to sit on the coffee table opposite the sofa.

“Well,” I said, feeling like the world’s worst person. Seriously. Worse than Loki. Or that elf-guy. Whats-his-name. Creeper-than-Thranduil-guy. Because I’d just said nasty stuff about Vision, and here he was, not even mad at me. _Wow Stark. You definitely inherited some stuff from Howard after all._

“I’m sorry,” I said. “Really Viz, forget I said anything. You and Tony are great. Really. I’m sorry.”

“That is not true.” I was staring at my knees now, the knitting on the floor now, so I couldn’t stare at it anymore. “You were frustrated. You said you felt trapped.”

“No,” I protested. “No, I’m fine. I swear.” I still wouldn’t look up at him. “I promise. No more complaining from me.” _I will stay here for a year if it means you’ll stop looking like I kicked a puppy._

“Y/N.” I looked at him. _Fake happy! You can do it! You’re a Stark! Fake being happy about this for the people you care about!_ I smiled, but the smile dropped when I saw the look on Vision’s face. He wasn’t buying it.

_Crap._

“Why didn’t you say you felt trapped?” he asked again.

“I don’t,” I said. _Lies._

“Y/N.” That was Natasha, placing a warning hand on my arm and leaning forward. “I can’t believe I’m the one giving feelings advice here. Vision, the reason she didn’t tell you is because she didn’t want to hurt your feelings. And if she’d yelled at her brother, he would have come whining to you. Also end result - hurt feelings.”

I kept staring at my knees. That was a neutral place to look, right?

Except that it wasn’t. I could see where my knees stopped and his began, in front of me, not three inches away. I could _feel_ that he was leaning towards me, see where his gloved hands were resting on his legs. And my head was pounding, and my stomach was churning, and my brain didn’t seem capable of settling in one spot.

“Ok fine,” I said. “I’m feeling a little cooped up in here.” _In for a penny, in for a pound._ “And I’m frustrated that you and Tony won’t let me do anything for myself. But I didn’t want to tell either of you because I know you aren’t doing it to punish me - you’re doing it because you care.” I sighed. “I still feel like you think I’m some kind of child.”

“I certainly do not think you are a child.” My head snapped up at that. Vision’s voice had changed, dropping in pitch and gaining… something. He caught my eyes and held them. “It is true, Mr. Stark has indeed been very worried about you, as have I, and we have quite possibly been overzealous in our attempts to maintain your safety.”

 _Overzealous?_ I thought. _Sure. That’s one word for it._ But Vision was still talking.

“But it is not -“ he stopped, restarted. “I would never wish -“ he looked away, out the window, and I was treated to a rather marvellous jawline. “I did not know you were unhappy.”

I wished he had stabbed me in the heart. It would have been less painful. “Vision?” I said softly. He didn’t move, just stayed stoically silent. Natasha had left as silently as she’d arrived, and I was grateful for the privacy. “Vision?” I asked again, this time leaning ever-so-slightly forward so I could cover his hand with one of mine.

He reacted as soon as my hand touched his, jerking away. I leaned back, not quite as quickly - I didn’t think my head could handle it. _Nope,_ I said, trying to bottle away the rejection I felt. _Not important. Make him stop with the kicked puppy look._

“I didn’t want you to know,” I said, pulling my feet up off the floor and hugging my knees to my chest. “I didn’t want Tony to know. It was stupid. Idiotic. Moronic. I just wanted to be all the way better, all at once. And I know the cradle can only do so much with head trauma and the associated brain damage. But I just wanted to be normal again. And every time either of you looked at me, all I could think was how scared you both looked of losing me. So I kept my mouth shut.” _Not that I think you were that scared of losing me, bub,_ I thought, _but I can hope, right? And it wouldn’t be polite to single out Tony._ “So yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And this is the last you’ll hear of it, ok? I promise.”

My eyes had fallen to my knees again and I tightened my grip on my legs as my head throbbed. I had a feeling it was time for the next painkillers. I felt a weight settle onto the couch next to me, so I turned my head. Vision had moved, and was sitting perilously close, half-turned to face me.

“You should never feel the need to lie to me,” he said gravely. “Even - especially - to protect my feelings. You are my friend, Y/N Stark. I want to know what is going on in your head, even if it might not be pleasant.” He must have seen the immediate denial on my face, because he smiled, briefly. “And unhappiness will only slow your healing, so you will tell me, the next time you are sad?” I considered that. All that he’d said. _‘You are my friend.’_ Not enough. But at the same time, I’d take what I could get. ‘ _I want to know what is going on in your head.’_ No. You really really don’t. _But what harm does it do to humour him?_ I nodded.

“Promise,” I said, and was rewarded with a real, full-strength smile.

“Good. And you have nothing to apologise for.” He leaned forward to get up, and, in the chaos of movement, pressed a kiss to my forehead.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Y/N talk, and Agatha Christie is quoted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!!

He was off the couch and out of my eyesight before I could react. I gritted my teeth and turned myself around, my head screaming. _Definitely time for meds._ Vision was at the wet bar, filling a glass with water.

 _Oh, you amazing man, you,_ I thought as he came back with a pill bottle and the now-filled glass. “Oh my Thor, thank you!” I said as I made grabby hands for the medicine.

“You seemed distressed,” Vision said easily, sitting next to me as I downed the pill with a mouthful of water. “In any event, you were due for another painkiller thirty minutes ago.”

 _So that’s why I hurt so much,_ I thought bemusedly. _Go figure._

We sat in silence for a bit as I waited for the meds to kick in.

“I have been considering,” Vision said eventually.

“Hm?” I’d been watching a news helicopter make its way to Central Park.

“Perhaps we could make a trip to the communal lounge?” I’d been living on Tony’s floor for the past few days, so the chance of talking to other people sounded like heaven.

“Wait, seriously?”

“The change of scenery may be worth the possible pain.”

“May be? Try ‘would definitely be’,” I said, spinning around to Vision too fast, then wincing as my head protested. “No. Ignore that. I was an idiot and moved too fast.” Vision frowned. “Oh come on, Viz. Please!” I tried my best not to plead, but it was a lost cause. I really had been feeling cooped up, so the possibility of an outing, even if it was within the building, had me willing to do quite a bit.

I watched Vision’s expression change, brow smoothing from it’s worried furrow and lips curling into a smile.

“Very well. We shall make the attempt.” I whooped and threw my arms around him.

“Thank you thank you!” I’d meant the hug to be a quick one, as much as I had had any conscious control over the hug. Just a ‘thanks, friend’ hug, 10 seconds or less. But Vision’s arms came around me, pulling me close and staying there, and, well, I wasn’t about to break the embrace first.

“Let us see how you feel afterwards,” he said, voice sounding different right next to my ear. “But you are welcome.” He removed his arms from my back. “Not that I could deny you anything for long, in any event.”

“Oh, please,” I said, not believing it for a second. _But still. It’s nice to believe it, even for the 0.5 seconds that he was saying it._ I made to get up, but was stopped by a large red hand on my forearm. “What?” I asked. “I thought we were going downstairs?”

He grinned, but it looked a bit forced. “I thought we might give the pharmaceuticals a chance to work first?”

“Fine,” I said, letting myself drop the six inches I had risen back onto the couch. “So what do we do in the meantime? It’s not like I can watch TV.” That was one of the things I hated most about my new existence. Every time I tried to watch something, I either ended up with the mother of all migraines or vomit all over the coffee table. Not good options. I had the same problem with reading. The text on the page began to swim after about five minutes, and I had to stop. Hence the knitting.

Vision didn’t have to think for long. “I could read to you,” he said. I glanced at him sharply. _Read to me?_ I thought I remembered something -

_‘- Slack season in the criminal world? Or is there to be a robbery here this afternoon-that would be too delicious.’_

_‘Alas Monsieur,’ said Poirot. ‘I came here in a purely private capacity.’_

_‘Mr. Shaitana was diverted for a moment by a Lovely Young Thing with tight poodle curls’ - Yes, Mr. Stark?” Vision startled out of his smooth, well-modulated reading voice at the interruption._

_In my daze, I heard Tony say something._

_“She is fine. Resting. I am reading to her - the novel is damaged enough to presume that it is one of her favourites.”_

_Mumble mumble._ Tony needs to speak more clearly. If he does a speech like that, no one’s going to be able to understand him. And then Pepper’s going to kill him.

_“No, I am more than happy to stay here.” Pause. “Indeed, I believe that if I were not here, I would simply be trying to get back as quickly as possible.”_

_More mumbling._

_“I am aware of that, Mr. Stark. If the world is in danger, I shall leave. For anything less than that, you are, as I believe Mr. Barton would have it, shit out of luck.” I heard a book being opened as Tony retreated. “Now, where were we - ah yes. The Lovely Young Thing. ‘Mr. Shaitana was diverted for a moment by a Lovely Young Thing with tight poodle curls up one side of her head and three cornucopias in black straw on the other.”_

The memory flashed through my brain. It must have been in the first day or so after my concussion, during one of my admittedly very woozy periods. _So Vision read to me before? Why didn’t he offer to do it again, once I was awake properly, and bored out of my skull?_ I remembered the liquid way his voice had rolled out the syllables. _No, siree. I don’t think I could get bored of that._

“Sounds great,” I said. “What’re we reading?”

“You like the Poirot mysteries, do you not?” he asked. _Of course I do,_ I thought, _You know that. You read me one. Are you assuming I don’t remember?_

“I do,” I replied. “I think..” I said, pausing for dramatic effect, “Hang on - weren’t you reading to me, a couple of days ago?”

“You remember that?” Vision’s eyebrows raised slightly.

“Just now,” I admitted. “When you mentioned reading to me.” _I also remember you telling Tony you weren’t going to move from my side unless the world was ending._ I felt my heart lurch a little at that. _Huh. Guess he really does care._

“What book was I reading?” he asked, testing my memory.

“The closed door one - the one with Shaitana. Something about cards…”

“Cards on the Table.”

“That’s the one.”

“We only got halfway through that book. Would you like to continue?” I nodded. Vision was confusing me. He didn’t seem happy for me to know he’d been reading to me. _But why? It’s not like it’s a bad thing._

“We stopped at Chapter 19,” Vision said, and closed his eyes briefly. “Would you like to resume there?”

“Wherever you like,” I said, still completely confused at Vision’s bizarre, almost robotic behaviour. “You’re the one reading, after all.”

I expected him to say something, but he just launched into audiobook mode.

“‘Chapter Nineteen - Consultation.

The telephone rang in Poirot’s room and a respectful voice spoke.

‘Sergeant O’Connor -“

I leaned back onto the couch cushions and closed my eyes, getting drawn into the story as Vision’s voice flowed over me. I’d figure out why he was being so weird later. Now, Poirot had a mystery to solve.


	7. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N visits the lab

“Well, if it isn’t the Terrible Two,” Tony carolled a few days later as Vision and I ambled into his lab. “How’re ya feeling, kiddo?” 

“Out for my daily walk,” I said, looking around. “Where’re my favourite bots? Dum-E? Thing? Come to Mama!” There was a whirring and a scurrying, and the pair of bots rolled in my direction. I sank somewhat slowly to my knees, mindful of my head under Vision’s gaze. He always kept an eye on me during these outings. 

By the time I was settled, the bots were there, buzzing around me, playing with my hair, and I giggled. “Hey, bud,” I said to Dum-E, tapping lightly on his chassis. “Being good for Tony?”

“They missed you,” Tony said, ambling over from the far corner of the lab. “Dum-E broke a fire extinguisher just because, yesterday.”

“Dum-E,” I said reproachfully, even though I was smiling. “Bad bot.” I turned to Tony. “How long did it take you to clean up?”

“Oh, Thing and I had it done in an hour or two,” Tony said, waving a hand. “But the smell’s still in the couch.” I giggled, then put out a hand to get up. Before it landed on the floor, Vision caught it, and, with the other hand on my elbow, he helped me to my feet. I craned my head to look at him. He was dizzyingly close now, and I could feel myself calculating exactly how far back I would have to step to be in contact with him, how far I’d have to lean to be able to kiss him. 

Vision was looking down at me. He smiled, and shifted his grip on my elbow before pulling me briefly close, almost hugging me. “I will let you spend some time with your brother,” he said. “Let me know when you wish to return.”

 _You’re not staying?_ I wanted to ask, but didn’t want to be clingy. I just nodded. “I’ll let you know.”

“Do not work -“ he started, then looked at Tony. “Try to stop her from straining herself,” he asked instead.

“Hey!” I protested. “Fully grown human here!” Although it was true. This was only the second time I’d been back to the workshop since my concussion, and I was more likely than not to just go back into work mode and power through any headaches until I overextended myself. 

“I’ll take care of her,” Tony promised. Vision let me go and I turned to wave him goodbye as he entered the elevator. He smiled, raising a hand himself as the doors shut. 

“You know, you two are too cute for words,” Tony commented.

“What?” I said, turning my attention back to Tony. I might or might not have been staring at the spot where Vision had just been. 

Tony just shook his head. “Never mind.”

“I was thinking I could do some work on the designs for the new repulsor,” I said. “No fine motor control for me to screw up. I think I need another eek before I can do any real work.” I made a face. I couldn’t wait to get my hands back on some actual metal again. 

“Only if you take real breaks and stop as soon as your head starts to hurt,” Tony said, walking with me to my bench, compulsively neat as usual. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” I said, trying to get into work mode and feeling like I was thinking through fog. Tony actually stopped me and turned me around. 

“No,” he said, looking very serious for once. “No, Y/N, you need to promise me you’ll be careful.” He looked away, then right back at me again. “You were… really out of it those first few days, saying really really weird stuff. Half the time Viz and I didn’t know if you were going to make it, even with the cradle there and Thor off in Asgard, searching for another cure.”

I shuddered, half-memories of lying on a hospital bed, in that room, flooding through my head. 

“We wanna make sure you heal right, got it?” Tony said. “So that head of yours stays on straight this time.” I nodded, slowly. I hadn’t quite realised how bad it had been, if Tony was that worried about me. 

“I’ll be fine,” I said softly. “We always are, right, Tony?”

He smiled sadly at the catchphrase of our youth. “Yeah, kiddo. But take it easy. Get it?”

“Got it.”

“Good.” Tony finished the reference with a smile. “Now get to work. I’m still having issues getting the power conversion right. I have a feeling I can get it more efficient, but I’m not seeing it, somehow. Maybe it’s the circuitry?”

I sat down at the bench and pulled up the 3D holo of the new pulser design. Tony had made some changes, and I went through them slowly, deliberately. I was going to get better. Slowly.

Painfully slowly, if the speed at which my brain was now working was any indication. 

But I would get better. For my boys. I had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I liked the idea of having Y/N be Tony's partner in crime in designing the suits.   
> Hope y'all enjoy!


	8. Lab Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in the lab, and you're frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm probably way-exaggerating your recovery time here - major concussions aren't something to screw around with. But hell. Plot.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! 2 more chapters, then we're done!

A week later and I was down at the lab again, and frustrated. 

“Thing, get your robot ass over here!” I yelled, trying to remember what I’d thought of that night. I’d come up with a solution to the repulsor problem overnight, and since I hadn’t had my usual pad of paper next to me, sleeping in Tony’s guest room as I was, I’d completely forgotten it. And of course, I felt like I was trying to work with chains on all four limbs. And an anvil stuck to the engine that was my brain. 

_I’m not tired. I’m just stupid._

Thing rolled over, tilting an arm quizzically. Normally I wasn’t the Stark that yelled.

“Sorry, honey,” I said, patting the outstretched arm. “I didn’t mean to yell at you.” I sighed. Time for a break. _Again._ “Tell Tony I’m taking five, ok?” I rubbed my forehead. The idea was gone. I wasn’t going to get it back by beating myself up. Thing scurried off and I sat up straight, getting to my feet.

The room didn’t spin any more when I did that, I noticed. _Finally._ I was still having trouble with movies and TV, much to my chagrin - instant headaches, which meant that I’d had to skip movie night last night. But I was getting better. Slowly. 

“Way too slowly, if you ask me,” I growled under my breath, pulling a mug out of the cupboards in the kitchenette, preparing to make another cup of tea. I kept turning the problem over in my head as I waited for the water to boil. Tony had done some good work in the schematics, updating the alloys again and reworking the circuitry, but something was screwing with the electrical supply. Things just shorted out. I’d initially suspected the alloy was the cause of the short, but, no, no dice. I’d checked and double checked the circuits themselves, a process which should have taken about an hour but instead took me four. 

I started thinking, then lost my train of thought. And then, when I got a completed thought, I had to double-check that. _I’m gonna be SO happy when my brain finally gets back up to full speed again._ The thought that my brain might not ever get back up to full speed again wasn’t something I thought about. Ever. It wasn’t really an option. 

But something still wasn’t right with the circuits. Every model Friday ran showed them just shorting out every time they connected with the-

Wait.

The gauntlets were fine _until_ they connected with the suit. Tea forgotten, I sped back to my bench, pulling up the schematic for the entire suit, specifically, the section where the gauntlets locked into the rest of the arm.

An hour of searching later, and I found it.

“I’m so good, I’m so good,” I crowed, dancing with Dum-E, who’d come to see what I was so excited about. “We fixed the suit, didn’t we, bud? Well, I fixed the suit. You helped.” I grinned down at the bot. 

“You look happy,” Tony said, and I spun, grabbing my brother and spinning around. 

“I fixed the problems with the gauntlets,” I told him, grinning from ear to ear. “The new alloys were interfering with the connection to the rest of the suit.”

Tony pulled me into a hug. “Nice work, kiddo,” he said. “You think we need to change the alloys on all of the suit?”

“Nah,” I shook my head, leading Tony back to my bench. “Those alloys are way to pricey, and aren’t really up to the armouring you want for the rest of the suit. I found a workaround - see?” I showed Tony the holo floating above my desk.

Tony reached into it, blew it up, condensed it down, considering. This was always my favourite part. Watching my big brother acknowledge my genius. Egoistic, sure, but what the hell. I was a Stark.

“Hey Banner, come have a look at this,” Tony said, and I looked around. I had completely missed Bruce coming in. He was off in a corner, looking at some of Tony’s research on the arc reactor - theoretical stuff - totally boring. 

“Bruce!” I carolled, greeting the scientist by pulling him into a bear hug. “How are ya?”

He hugged back, more carefully. But everything about Bruce was careful. Too many years of having to maintain complete control. “Y/N,” he said, pulling back and giving my head a quick prod with his fingers. “You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Still feel like I’m running at quarter capacity, but my brain still works. Kinda.”

“Good.” He glanced over at Tony, then back down at me. “How long have you been down here?” I glanced at the clock, then froze. _Crap._

“Too long,” I said, head sinking to look at the floor. “I was supposed to only be in a half-day today.” It was 4. _So if it’s so late, why did Vision not come down here and get me?_

“The others are off on a mission,” Bruce said, not needing me to ask.

“Wait what?” I demanded. _They went off on a mission? Without Tony? Without letting me go? All of them? And he couldn’t even find the time to say goodbye?_ I knew my communication settings for Friday were pretty stringent while I was working, but I would have thought Vision would have just bypassed them to tell me he was leaving. 

But apparently not. My stomach sank even further.

“What was the problem?” I asked, a little dully.

“Something about Doombots over the South Pacific,” Bruce said, and I half-listened, knowing I should be paying more attention. Instead I just started to worry. I knew my little family was pretty indestructible, but pretty indestructible wasn’t completely indestructible.

And I worried about one android in particular. Who knew what von Doom had come up with this time?


	9. And they're back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and the rest return from an Avengers mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this - we're almost done, promise, and I'm hoping to finish this sometime this week (but no promises...).
> 
> Hope you are all enjoying, and if you want to find me on tumblr, the url is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stonegirl77.

I was making my way back to the lounge when I heard them. I was getting better every day - I could spend longer and longer working, and I did. I had Friday make me stop - she locked me out every hour for ten minutes, no matter what I did. I wasn’t about to lose my one outlet for worrying about about the team - about Vision - because I overdid it by mistake.

So there I was, taking a half-hour break to eat something. I’d finished the specs for the new suit anyway - Friday was having some of the bots finish the prototype build while I looked at a project I was doing for Steve. _Although why he didn’t just ask Tony to look at Barnes’ arm specs I don’t know. It’s not like we can’t all see he’s searching for Bucky._ I shook my head, then stopped as I recognised voices.

“If you don’t tell her soon, I will.” That was Natasha.

“That would be… most unwise.” That was Vision. _Why is Vision threatening Nat?_

“Get off your android ass and tell her.” Footsteps sounded, and I made my way down the hallway as if I hadn’t heard the conversation. Vision came almost crashing through the hallway, then stopped when he saw me.

“So you’re back,” I commented. _So nice of you to tell me you’re safe._ I just stood there, taking him in. All four, very well-proportioned, limbs, all intact. He was safe. Something in my chest relaxed even as I grew more annoyed.

“I was just on my way to say hello,” he said. _Right. That and three fifty will get me a latte at Starbucks._ _Stupid overpriced coffee. Stupid man._

“Hi,” I said. Silence.

“How was the Tower, while we were gone?”

“Well, the world didn’t end,” I replied, still annoyed. But then I let it go. Or tried to. Maybe he had been coming to see me, after all. “I finished Tony’s new suit prototype. Working on something for Steve.”

“Congratulations,” he commented, stepping a bit closer, almost as if he didn’t realise he was doing it. “Mr. Stark will be most pleased.”

“Yeah. Tony’s kinda freaking out.” I’d moved closer too. _Weird._ “How’d the mission go?”

“The world didn’t end,” Vision said, smiling gently. Then his gaze flicked to something behind my shoulder. I turned. “Hello, Mr. Stark,” he greeted.

“‘Sup, Bicentennial Man,” Tony said, walking forward and slapping Vision on the shoulder. “Everyone come back in one piece?”

“Yes,” Vision replied. “In fact, I was about to greet you and F/N, then retrieve you for the debrief. Agent Hill wishes to speak to all of us.”

“Sounds good.” Tony turned to me. “You ok, kiddo?” I looked up at him, confused. I wondered what my expression had been.

“Yeah, of course,” I replied. “I was gonna grab something to eat before heading back to work.”

“Thatta girl,” he said, ruffling my hair. I yelped and pulled away, grinning.

“Tony!” He knew I hated that. I moved towards the lounge. “See you guys.” I decided to ignore the Vision problem for now.

You know. The one where he constantly turned my stomach into knots.

Natasha was waiting for me at the kitchen island.

“How many things did you invent while you were worried about Vision?” she asked.

_Wow. Way to cut to the heart of the matter, Nat._

“I was good,” I said. “I only finished off Tony’s suit. Didn’t even start on my next projects. I took breaks, I ate. I did my PT. Everything.”

Nat took pity on me, briefly, passing over a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee.

“How was the mission? What happened, anyway?” I asked, trying desperately to deflect.

“Oh, Doombots were trying to take over Guam,” Nat said, waving it off. “They had some new program on them - our regular hack didn’t work on them. And don’t worry, we saved you a couple of CPUs for you and Tony to hack.”

“Oh, Nat, you shouldn’t have,” I smiled. “And it’s not even Christmas!”

“Well, as it’s not,” she said, getting more serious, “What about Vision.”

“What about him?”

“Are you ever going to tell him you have a crush on him?”

“Are you kidding? Never. I have no idea if he even is capable of liking people that way. And if he did, why would he like me? I mean, really. I’m the least capable person on the team - I mean, look at the amount of time I’ve needed to recover from my concussion. And I’m _still_ slow. It took me half an hour to fix a bug in Dum-E’s programming this morning. Half an hour! And I’m the one who debugged him last time around.” I slumped in my chair. Searching for the bug for thirty minutes had not been my proudest moment. That should have taken me five minutes. Max.

Nat shook her head. “I don’t even know where to start with you two.” She took another sip of tea. “First of all, the reason you’ve taken so long to heal is because you don’t have enhancements and you’re not an idiot. I’m super. So’s Steve. Bruce is the Hulk, Thor is a Norse God, and Vision is damn near invulnerable. But Clint’s an idiot, and so is Tony. You have the advantage of having a very protective brother and Vision who are willing to put up with you moaning at them so you can heal properly.

“And you weren’t there in Guam. Vision was even more monosyllabic than usual-“ I shot her a funny look. “Don’t look at me like that. He only ever really talks to you anyway. And he wanted to get back as soon as possible - he and Stark both were worried.”

I took another cookie. “We’re friends, Nat,” I said, after my first bite. “Just friends. I mean, if he wanted more, he’s had every single possible opportunity. Really. There haven’t been any hints that he wants more.” Even as I said it, I wondered if I was lying. There were those moments, the ones where we sat just a bit too close, or when we caught each other’s eyes just so. But they were just moments, right? They didn’t mean anything - not from his end, at least.

“Whatever.” I took another bite of cookie. “I’m just destined to feel more for him than he does for me, and there’s an end to it.”

“Why would you think that?” I spun in my chair, saw Vision in the doorway, and started to choke on my cookie.


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a cookie stuck in her windpipe, she and Vision confess their feelings, and so on and so forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm sorry for the long hiatus - I went and did NaNoWriMo in November, so I have a shiny new 50K novel to show for it, but didn't have enough time for fanfic. But now I'm back, and this is done!
> 
> I hope you like the chapter - Vision and Y/N have been a blast to write!

I coughed and gasped, the cookie lodged somewhere it really shouldn’t be. Natasha’s hand hit me once, twice, between my shoulder blades, and someone else’s hands - Vision’s hands - steadied me. On the third slam of the flat of her hand - and really, how did her hands seem to be made of metal? - I coughed and my airway was free. My eyes watered, I coughed a little more, but I was able to breathe again.

“Sweet, sweet air,” I muttered. “Thanks, Natasha.” I was still half-leaning forward, trying to catch my breath, with one hand on the breakfast bar. Vision had my other hand and had gone from bracing my shoulder to drawing small circles on my shoulder blade. Not that I minded.

“No problem,” Natasha said, and I felt her leave the room.

 _Damn you, Nat,_ I thought loudly. Not that I could speak it out loud. Vision could hear everything. And he had, as a matter of fact.

When I could breathe again, I sat upright again, and Vision moved back a few feet.

 _How do I feel the lack of his body heat when he’s not hot? Well, I mean, he is hot, but that’s not what I meant, I meant warm- oh never mind._ Vision was watching me, speechless and motionless, and no one did motionless like Vision. Even my thoughts trailed off, watching him watch me.

“Are you all right?” he asked finally, voice grave.

“Yes, thank you,” I replied, reaching for my coffee cup just to be doing something, anything. “A bit of cookie just went down the wrong pipe.”

“The wrong pipe?” Vision asked, head tilting in confusion. Then he nodded. “Ah, of course.”

Silence fell again, but I wasn’t willing to break it. The longer I let this silence stretch, the longer before Vision told me he only felt friendly feelings for me.

“I confess, I was startled to hear what you were telling Agent Romanov,” Vision said, speaking so abruptly I jerked. Here it was, the conversation that would dash my romantic hopes forever. Oh well. Better face it head on.

I tried to smile, but I knew my efforts fell flat. “I’m pretty certain she knew you were coming when she asked me that.” _And I fell right into it. Like an idiot._

“May I ask why you feel that you feel more for me than I do for you?” Vision had taken a step closer to me again, close enough that I wouldn’t have to reach out to touch him. I could just put my arm out, and he’d be there. _NO. No. Bad Stark. Concentrate._

I shook my head, trying to clear it, trying to come up with an answer.

“Perhaps there is an emotion I am unaware of,” Vision continued. “Is there a feeling more powerful than love?”

My head snapped up, my eyes searching his for any sign of deception. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Vision was looking back at me calmly.

“You… I…” I started, not quite able to finish once I’d begun. I tried again. “You’re saying you love me?” I practically whispered the last two words, disbelieving them even as I said them.

Vision nodded. “That is what I meant, yes.”

“Oh.” This… this changed everything. “Since when?”

Vision’s eyes moved from mine as he responded, looking somewhere over my shoulder. “I believe it was shortly after I moved into the Tower. I was still adjusting to my existence, and Thor had returned to Asgard, so I was left without assistance, however briefly.” I thought I knew the day he was talking about, but Vision went on before I could say anything. “I wandered into the lab you share with Mr. Stark and you were playing with the robots.” He smiled. “You turned and smiled at me, asked me if I wanted to help you with some suit redesigns.”

I smiled. I’d known it was probably way too simple for the all-knowing android with the Infinity Stone in his forehead, but he’d seemed a little lost that day, and I’d thought it was worth a try.

“In any event,” Vision said, eyes catching mine again, “by the time we were done working that day, I knew. You never treated me as anything less than an equal, as something other. We just… enjoyed each other’s company.” He grimaced. “It was … unpleasant when you were injured.”

“For me too,” I joked gently. I took a covert deep breath. “I think I knew the third time you wandered into our lab.” Vision’s gaze was suddenly sharp, but he let me continue. “You walked in, and I remember thinking ‘oh, there’s my favourite person.’” I smiled, sheepishly. “I hadn’t realised how much I liked you until then. Maybe I didn’t let myself. I mean, how stupid would that be, a super-smart, all-knowing android who’s just as handsome as Steve having romantic feelings for an engineer?” I shook my head, still in disbelief. “Never gonna happen.”

“And yet,” Vision said, taking the one step forward that meant we were almost nose to nose. “And yet, that is the situation we find ourselves in,” he said. “So, the question that remains to us is this:” his face was very grave. “Do you really find me as attractive as the Captain? I am aware that this app-“ I didn’t let him get any further than that, throwing my arms around him and myself half-off the stool. Vision could balance me.

“Of course I do, silly,” I said, chin neatly on his shoulder. “You are far more handsome than Steve.” Vision’s arms had wrapped around my middle, probably to keep me from falling off the stool with my change in weight. _And he is more handsome than Steve. The guy’s too muscly. Ugh. No. Vision’s just right. And I like red._ I giggled and, in a moment of daring, kissed Vision’s cheek as I pulled away just far enough to look at his face.

One of his arms disengaged from my waist and stroked all the way up my body until his hand cupped my cheek. _Has he been taking lessons from Tony?_ I wondered as I struggled to keep my breathing somewhat even. I leaned into his touch on my cheek, closing my eyes briefly, and in the moment I blinked, something miraculous happened.

Vision’s lips descended on mine in a soft, yet firm kiss. His hand slipped to the nape of my neck, other arm tightening around my waist so I was pulled flush to his body. I lost myself in the kiss, hands tightening in the fabric of his cloak as I kissed back.

A wolf whistle broke us apart, Vision moving to stand between me and the intruder. _Overprotective macho macho man,_ I thought fondly, putting my chin on his shoulder and my arms around him. It was only Tony.

“What do you want?” I asked casually, as if I had myself half-draped over my favourite android every day of the week. And I certainly hoped that would be the case in the future. Vision, who had tensed slightly when I’d put my arms around him, relaxed and covered my interlocked hands with one of his own.

“Oh, just happy to see you’re getting lucky,” Tony said, shit-eating grin firmly in place.

Several things clicked. “How much did you bribe Natasha so you could win the pool?” I asked, wanting to sound severe, but really not capable of it just now.

Tony’s expression dropped just slightly, and I knew I’d hit a bulls-eye.

“You bribed Natasha?” Vision asked, sounding much more stern than I did.

“Guilty, guilty,” Tony said, holding up a hand. “But you two are hardly complaining.” I tightened my hold ever-so-slightly.

“True,” I said blithely. “But rest assured, I will get back at you for interfering in my love life later. And don’t forget - the bots are on my side.”

“I await it with fear and trembling,” Tony said, clearly not afraid. _Just you wait, big brother,_ I thought. _I have a few ideas for siblings who meddle._

“Now scat,” I told him.

“Scat?” Tony asked.

“Get out!” I said, waving a hand at him. “Out!” He shot me another grin, then scarpered.

Vision turned to face me as Tony vanished. “Would you like assistance with your revenge on Mr. Stark?” he asked. I grinned.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” I told him, and before I knew it, I was getting kissed again. _Someone must have taught him how to kiss,_ I thought muddily as his kisses fogged my brain.

“I love you too,” Vision whispered low in my ear as I panted for breath a while later. “Don’t doubt it.”

“Keep kissing me like that, and I won’t,” I replied, and his responding chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Then that is what I shall do,” he said, and his lips descended on mine once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this, and thank you to everyone who commented on this - y'all are awesome, ya hear? There's nothing that gets this author beast motivated to write like comments!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the story!
> 
> Happy holidays,   
> Stonegirl

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm starting to actually post on my tumblr again, so... yeah.
> 
> If you want to check it out (it's mostly cross-posting from here right now, but I think it's easier to chat and stuff there), please, come! I'm stonegirl77.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
